Estradas Incertas, Destinos Traçados
by Biazinhaaa
Summary: [Clique para ler a sinopse completa] Quando o único jeito de não serem expulsos de Hogwarts, se resume a viajar pelo continente europeu num carro trouxa, com uma missão nada fácil, as coisas começam a se complicar Harry, Draco, Gina, Mione, Rony, Luna
1. Cap1  O Mimado De Wiltshire

**Estradas Incertas...Destinos Traçados**

**Aventuras e desventuras de uma viagem nada convencional. Comédia, ação, romance e muita diversão a mil quilômetros por hora.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**_ Quando o único jeito de não serem expulsos de Hogwarts se resume a viajar pelo continente europeu num carro trouxa, com uma missão nada fácil, as coisas começam a se complicar. Junte Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Luna Lovegood, misture com postos de gasolina, boates, muita tequila, praia, fugas desesperadas, chocolate, mapas, beijos proibidos, invasões à propriedade privada, comidas exóticas, namoradas psicopatas, ressaca, hotéis baratos, policiais nada amigáveis e descubra no que dá._

**Atenção: **_No final dos capítulos haverá material para complementar essa fanfic: fotos, citações, montagens, cenas alternativas, vídeos, músicas e outras coisas que eu me divirto fazendo. Espero que gostem._

**TRAILER: **http:// www. youtube. com/watch?vWTfTmBgBp5I (una os 3 espaços)  
Video dessa fanfiction.

* * *

**Prólogo**

O escritório de Dumbledore estava silencioso a não ser pelo barulho dos instrumentos mágicos de latão nas prateleiras. A agitação dos quadros foi mínima quando a porta se abriu e quatro estudantes entraram. O diretor que antes estava absorto lendo um livro em sua mesa, levantou os olhos e encarou os alunos de maneira séria.

- Sentem-se por favor – disse ele e com um gesto da varinha conjurou poltronas para eles.

Os quatros sentaram-se culpados e inquietos. O diretor, contudo, estava calmo, e parecia muito interessado na presença deles.

- Devo presumir que isso não é apenas uma visita, não é mesmo?  
- Não senhor – respondeu Harry Potter.  
- Então, o que traz os senhores a minha sala?

Hermione Granger colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, suspirou e estava pronta para iniciar uma longa explicação quando a porta do escritório abriu novamente, dessa vez dando passagem para o professor de poções, Severo Snape.

- O que os trás aqui? É bastante óbvio, não? Encrenca como sempre!  
- Tenha calma, Severo. Aposto que a senhorita Granger terá prazer em nos esclarecer melhor o que houve.  
- Bom, nós.. – começou nervosamente Hermione – Nós estávamos conversando no corredor e ouvimos um barulho vindo da sala de poções.  
- Intrometidos! Sempre procurando me prejudicar. Quando isso vai ter um basta?

Rony de sua cadeira murmurou algo não muito gentil e recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Snape. Dumbledore, no entando parecia se divertir.

- Quando entramos na sala vimos um caldeirão e a fumaça que saía dele formava imagens estranhas...- continuou Hermione - e cada um de nós víamos coisas diferentes. Então, bem... Eu fiquei curiosa para saber qual era a poção e quis olhar mais de perto.

- Então eles derrubaram o caldeirão, e o meu trabalho de meses e de valor inestimável foi em vão!

- Isso é mentira! – gritou Rony – A culpa foi do Malfoy!

- 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por inventar mentiras, Weasley – rebateu Snape, os olhos apertados de fúria.

- Silêncio – pediu Dumbledore e todos acataram mesmo a contragosto – Qual foi a participação do senhor Malfoy neste acidente?

- Ele estava na sala do Snape.

- Professor Snape, Harry. – completou Dumbledore.

- Malfoy é um aluno muito interessado na minha matéria, ao contrário desses outros e estava fazendo um favor para mim. - disse Snape.

- O favor dele era nos insultar e partir pra cima do Harry? – perguntou Rony, com a revolta estampada em seu rosto cheio de sardas.

- Ah, agora entendo como a poção derramou. Bem, sendo assim, é melhor chamar o senhor Malfoy para participar de nossa reunião – sugeriu o diretor serenamente.

- Ótima idéia! – afirmou Harry e recebeu um olhar de censura vindo de Hermione.

- Bem, vou chamá-lo – disse Snape azedamente e saiu.

Luna Lovegood que até então estava sentada em sua poltrona com um olhar perdido, parecendo estar a galáxias de distância começou a cantarolar baixinho uma música como se fosse um meio agradável de passar o tempo. Harry não reconheceu a canção, que com certeza era de alguma banda bruxa. Hermione parecia constrangida por ela e estava prestes a pedir que Luna parasse, quando Dumbledore começou a acompanha-la no refrão. Rony soltou uma risadinha e rapidamente a transformou num acesso de tosse quando Snape retornou trazendo seu estudante preferido, Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava impecável como sempre, a não ser pelo fato de um dos seus olhos prateados estarem circundados com um tom roxo, obviamente resultado da briga. Ele olhou diretamente para Harry no momento em que entrou, estalando os dedos, a raiva da luta ainda queimava dentro dele. Harry no entanto não se virou, olhava para a mesa do diretor, os olhos verdes desconfortáveis. Não havia nele muito sinal de luta, seus cabelos pareciam apenas mais desalinhados que o normal.

- Boa noite Draco – disse Dumbledore e conjurou mais uma poltrona onde o sonserino sentou - A poção que estava naquela sala, não era uma poção qualquer - falou o diretor se dirigindo aos estudantes - Ela foi um pedido do Ministério da Magia para uma missão especial. O professor Snape levou meses para desenvolvê-la e ela teria que ser entregue antes do próximo ano letivo.

- O que agora será impossível, não há tempo! – disse Snape.

- Severo, se você pudesse recomeçá-la durante as férias, isso seria tempo o suficiente?

- Suponho que sim, mas eu não posso, porque tenho que procurar Green como o senhor pediu.

- Retiro o meu pedido, o senhor poderá refazer a poção que é muito importante. Porém, não é menos importante achar Green, pois os estudantes precisarãode um professor de defesa-contra-as-artes-das-trevas no próximo ano.

- Green? Fay Green? – perguntou Draco Malfoy.

- Exatamente, senhor Malfoy. Conhece a ex-auror?

- Pelo que sei, ela enlouqueceu e foi viver com os trouxas – debochou ele.

- Não é a versão mais coerente – sorriu Alvo Dumbledore.

- Ótimo,diretor. Obrigado por me dar a oportunidade de refazer a poção mas eu não estou vendo nenhuma expulsão a caminho! – vociferou o professor de poções.

- Certamente os senhores devem compreender a gravidade do erro que cometeram, e é claro que não devem ficar sem uma punição. No entanto, expulsá-los não resolveria os nossos problemas mais recentes, já que preciso de alguém para encontrar Fay Green.

- Isso parece uma tarefa adorável para o menino que sobreviveu – sugeriu Draco.

- Receio que Harry sozinho não será capaz de acha-la, e eu tenho certeza que isso lhe escapou, senhor Malfoy, mas enviar Harry sozinho seria uma punição injusta.

- Eu não estou certa se entendi direito. O senhor está dizendo que temos que ir em busca de Fay Green durante as férias? – falou Mione

- Sim, vocês irão encontrar Fay Green e entregar a ela o meu convite para assumir o cargo de professora. Acho que encontrei uma ótima equipe.

- Essa ótima equipe inclui o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry enojado.

- Claro! Veja bem, isso é uma alternativa de detenção para vocês, é uma chance para evitar a expulsão.

- Porque não contratar um feiticeiro detetive ou mandar uma coruja? – perguntou Draco desesperado com a perspectiva de passar suas férias com eles.

- A senhora Green não deseja ser encontrada, ela se precaveu há muitos anos contra esse tipo de artifício e qualquer sinal de magia faz com que ela fique em estado de alerta e vá embora.

- Isso significa que teremos que ir como trouxas? – perguntou Luna num assombroso tom de animação.

- Sim – respondeu o diretor.

- Que ótimo! – respondeu Luna alegremente.

- Isso deve ser um pesadelo. Nós vamos ter que viajar juntos pra procurar uma mulher que não quer ser encontrada?! – gemeu Rony.

- Pesadelo, Weasley?! Vocês arruinaram um trabalho do Ministério da Magia, uma poção única. Sua futilidade não permite enxergar que merece uma punição muito pior que essa? – falou Snape azedamente.

- Vou dizer o que a minha futilidade conseg... – disse Rony antes de ser interrompido por Hermione.

- E pra onde nós vamos? – perguntou a menina desolada.

- Tudo indica que Green não deixou a Europa, quanto ao percurso de vocês, confio plenamente que seguirão as melhores pistas – disse o diretor.

- Vou comprar novas roupas de banho então! – sorriu Luna.

- Minha família tem influência e contatos, diretor. Por favor, não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar isso?! – perguntou Draco que tinha um tom esverdado assim como Harry.

- Sinto muito, meninos. É a minha última palavra. Agora dêem as mãos.

Todos se moveram meio contrariados e obedeceram, com exceção de Draco que estava em uma das pontas ao lado de Lovegood. Ele cruzou os braços sob o peito e perguntou:

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Sim – limitou-se a responder Dumbledore.

Luna pegou a mão dele e a puxou para baixo descruzando seus braços e nem ao menos reagiu ao toque gelado que ele proporcionava, como se fosse normal dar a mão a Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore pegou sua varinha e começou a agitá-la pronunciando palavras em latim. Imediatamente feixes de luz azul seguiram em direção aos garotos e os atingiram de maneira inesperada. A sensação era estranha, e depois de acertá-los era repassada continuamente para todos. A magia foi embora tão rápida como veio e antes que pudessem comentar algo o diretor disse:

- Podem se retirar agora. Partam juntos no primeiro dia de férias e mantenham contato comigo. Isso é tudo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Mimado de Wiltshire**

O verão começou a se aproximar com uma velocidade assustadora, todos esperavam ansiosos pelo fim das aulas, ou quase todos. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados próximos à lareira do salão comunal e suas expressões eram dignas de um funeral.

- Então mamãe disse que não tinha culpa se nós havíamos aprontado de novo no colégio, e que devíamos cumprir o que Dumbledore mandou – disse Rony.

- Você pode pular pra pior parte, por favor? A parte em que eu vou ter que ser arrastada pra essa tortura, mesmo não tendo feito nada de errado – falou Gina Weasley emburrada.

- Meus pais vão viajar pra visitar Carlinhos, eles falaram que Gina não pode ficar sozinha em casa, então ela terá que ir com a gente na viagem – explicou Rony ao resto do grupo.

- Eu sinto muito Ginny, vamos nos esforçar ao máximo pra encontrar Fay Green bem rápido e terminar logo com isso. Podemos ignorar Malfoy e aproveitar a viagem – disse Mione otimista.

- Duvido que ele irá se fazer ignorar – disse Harry.

- Porque não vamos sem ele? É só combinar de não contar a Dumbledore, aposto que o Malfoy não vai se importar – disse Rony.

- Não seja tolo Rony, você acha mesmo que Dumbledore não está pronto para identificar esse tipo de truque? Você acha que vai conseguir enganar o bruxo mais poderoso de nossos tempos?

- Você é mesmo uma estraga prazeres Hermione – disse Rony mal humorado – E ainda tem aquela maluca da Lovegood.

- Não fale assim da Luna – retrucou Gina - E como faremos pra achar a tal auror afinal? Já tiveram alguma idéia?

- Bom, não podemos fazer magia, então pensei que podíamos arranjar um carro trouxa – falou Harry.

- Parece razoável Harry, mas é melhor nos concentrarmos nisso só quando as aulas acabarem, temos que estudar para os exames. Eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre Fay Green enquanto isso, vocês podem me ajudar se quiserem – disse Hermione indicando o livro em cima de seu colo intitulado como "Aurores: dias de glória e fins lamentáveis".

- Nossa, mal posso esperar – falou Rony com desgosto.

_"Fay Green desde nova foi muito dedicada aos estudos, se formou em Hogwarts e pertencia a casa Corvinal. Logo após sua formatura, começou a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia e seu talento com criaturas das trevas foi então percebido. Green recebeu do próprio Ministro da Magia um convite para estudar e se tornar auror. Ela prontamente aceitou e completou o curso com méritos em poucos anos._

_Como muitos dos aurores retratados neste livro, Fay Green teve uma carreira exemplar, e contribuiu imensamente no combate as forças das trevas. Porém, depois de alguns anos isso mudou, ela se tornou desmotivada e triste. Freqüentemente ouviam-na queixar-se da postura dos bruxos diante dos trouxas, das injustiças que eram cometidas._

_Até que após demitir-se e rogar pragas em cima do mundo mágico, Fay Green desapareceu misteriosamente. Dizem que ela passou a viver como uma trouxa em algum lugar da Europa, embora Thelmus Lovegood tenha afirmado diversas vezes nos meios de comunicação que Green envia para ele mensagens interplanetárias direto de Marte."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

O último dia de aula enfim chegou, era primeiro de julho, o sol de verão se anunciava timidamente, ainda não brilhando em sua força máxima. O castelo inteiro estava agitado, todos desciam correndo as escadas com malas e sacolas nos braços. As primeiras carruagens que levavam os estudantes até o Expresso de Hogwarts já haviam partido em direção a Hogsmead.

No salão principal, alheios a toda correria, estavam Harry, Luna, Hermione, Rony e Virgínia Weasley, cada um sentado em cima de seu próprio malão. Nenhum deles parecia exatamente contente, a não ser Luna é claro.

- Eu não estou achando a menor graça desse atraso do Malfoy – falou Harry.  
- Talvez ele ache que é realmente uma regra de etiqueta chegar atrasado – disse Gina.  
- Será que vai estar dentro das regras de etiqueta quando eu arrancar os dentes da frente dele? – perguntou Rony.  
-Ah por Merlin, Rony. Acalme-se! – falou Mione.

A conversa entre eles seguiu essa linha pela meia hora seguinte, até que foram encontrados por um furioso Argus Filch:

- Mas o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Estamos esperando um estudante, vamos cumprir uma ordem de Dumbledore – disse Hermione com sua autoridade de monitora.

- Um estudante? Besteira, todas as salas comunais e dormitórios já estão vazios, acabei de verificar.

- Não é possível, nós combinamos com ele – falou Harry.

- Ele quem? – perguntou Filch mal humorado.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ah esse, o senhor Malfoy já foi, o pai dele veio buscá-lo numa carruagem particular bem cedo esta manhã.

- Aquele miserável! – gritou Rony.

- Vamos sem ele, por favor – implorou Gina.

- Não podemos, Dumbledore nos alertou, ele saberá – disse Hermione.

- Mione está certa – completou Harry – Precisamos ir atrás dele.

- E por acaso alguém tem a menor idéia de onde ele mora? – perguntou Rony.

- Wiltshire – respondeu Gina naturalmente.

Todos olharam para ela surpresos e ela adquiriu um tom rosado bem próximo da cor de seus cabelos, que eram longos e avermelhados. Ela abriu a mochila que estava ao seu lado e retirou uma edição de "Semanário das Bruxas", virou algumas páginas e abriu numa reportagem, em seguida virou a revista e mostrou aos outros:

"_Os melhores partidos adolescentes_

_Victor Krum_

_O apanhador de Quadribol do time da Bulgária tem uma fortuna invejável. Ele é amante de música clássica e gosta muito de meninas morenas._

_Ponto fraco: aparência_

_Ponto forte: sotaque_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Residente de uma Mansão em Wiltshire, esse estudante de Hogwarts possuí uma das maiores heranças britânicas além de ser o campeão dos votos no último mês do concurso "O bruxo mais atraente"._

_Ponto fraco: mulherengo_

_Ponto forte: bunda, olhos, cabelo, abdomem,..."_

- Já li o suficiente, obrigado ! – disse Rony enojado.  
- A bunda dele é realmente ótima – falou Luna.  
- Luna! – exclamou Harry indignado.  
- Ok meninos, chega. Peguem as malas, estamos indo pra Wiltshire – falou Hermione se levantando decidida.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Não foi nada agradável andar até Hogsmead com os malões, mesmo que Hermione tivesse enfeitiçado alguns para parecerem mais leves. Desagradável mesmo foi chegar a estação e descobrir que o próximo trem para Wiltshire sairia somente a noite.

- Aquele bastardo vai nos prender por aqui o dia todo – reclamou Hermione.

Harry pegou os bilhetes do trem que haviam acabado de comprar na bilheteria e memorizou o horário da partida: 23:00.

- Quantas horas até Wiltshire? – perguntou Harry  
- Acho que umas duas horas de viagem – disse Rony.  
- Eu não sabia que havia bruxos morando por lá.

Gina e Luna estavam do lado de fora da estação e acenaram para que o trio fosse até elas. A caçula dos Weasleys estava vestindo calças jeans e um leve suéter lilás. Por cima dos seus cabelos havia um gorro branco, que mais parecia estar ali para combinar com os detalhes em branco do punho do suéter, do que para proteger do frio cada vez mais fraco. A roupa de Luna estaria normal e adequada para o dia, se não fosse o par de botas de cowboy enormes e chamativas que ela estava usando.

- Quando os três estavam próximos o suficiente para ouvi-las Gina disse:

- Luna deu uma boa idéia, podemos almoçar e depois fazer compras.

- Alguém esqueceu que temos que planejar a nossa busca ainda? – questionou Mione.

- Podemos fazer isso depois – disse Rony.

- Definitivamente – completou Harry.

- Mas... – tentou Mione

- Então, alguém afim de explosivins com ervas finas? – sugeriu Luna.

- Bem, eu estava pensando em algo mais leve Luna – disse Gina prendendo o riso.

- E menos perigoso – falou Rony.

- Ah tudo bem. Que tal costelas de trasgo? – tentou novamente a loira.

- Aqui perto tem um restaurante muito bom, tem comida italiana – falou Mione.

- Ótimo, é esse mesmo – disse Harry aliviado e começou a empurrar o grupo na direção em que a amiga havia apontado.

O restaurante era pequeno e simples, e naquele horário, o movimento ainda não era muito intenso. O grupo escolheu uma mesa encostada na janela e se acomodou.

- Está meio vazio ainda – disse Rony.

- Faltam 15 para o meio-dia Ronald, nós é que estamos adiantados – falou Hermione.

- Perdemos a manhã toda com essa confusão – reclamou Harry.

- Ah! Que ótimo, eu vou querer com molho branco! – comentou Gina em voz alta enquanto lia o cardápio.

- Deixa eu ver isso aí – falou Rony e arrancou o cardápio da mão dela.

- Rony! – protestou Gina.

- Só tem esse cardápio na mesa? – perguntou Hermione olhando ao redor.

Como se fosse em resposta da pergunta dela o garçom se aproximou da mesa com outros cardápios na mão. Ele era jovem, assim como eles, cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos na mesma cor, seu rosto era harmonioso e quando ele falou seu tom era leve e simpático.

- Boa tarde! Desculpe senhorita, aqui está – disse ele entregando o cardápio para ela e sorrindo fazendo Hermione corar levemente

- Eu quero um cardápio também – falou Rony rabugento.

- Claro – disse o garçom distribuindo o restante para as outras pessoas da mesa – Então, já tem algum pedido?

Hermione normalmente tinha um bom gosto para restaurantes e ela não estava errada sobre este, a comida era ótima. Depois que estavam todos satisfeitos, Harry fez um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta. Eric, cujo nome estava bordado em sua blusa, recebeu o dinheiro e retornou novamente com o troco. Enquanto todos levantavam e vestiam os casacos, ele segurou a mão de Hermione.

Os músculos dela ficaram tensos ao toque dele. Porque ele estava segurando a mão dela? Ele era atraente, isso ela não podia negar, mas será que essa atração era recíproca? Mione tinha adquirido uma beleza notável com o passar dos anos, não do tipo vulgar, uma beleza que emoldurava perfeitamente a inteligência dela. Seus cabelos antes cheios, eram meramente ondulados, fios castanhos que ela moldava em diferentes penteados. Hoje estavam presos num coque, enquanto alguns fios caíam ao redor do seu rosto. Os olhos delineados por uma leve maquiagem preta eram cor de âmbar.

Eric abriu a mão da menina que havia se fechado com o choque da ação dele e virou a palma dela para cima.

- Seu troco – disse ele e colocou alguns sicles na mão dela.  
- Ah...obrigada – disse Hermione desapontada e abobalhada.

Ela estava pensando o que? Que ele iria colocar uma aliança e pedi-la em casamento? Ela odiava seus impulsos adolescentes. Envergonhada, Mione se misturou ao restante do grupo e saiu da loja. O vento fresco bateu em seu rosto e ela estava pronta para esquecer aquele episódio quando Gina falou:

- Mas que gato era aquele?!

- É mesmo, muito lindo – confirmou Luna.

- É meninas, mas acho melhor vocês desistirem, ele só tinha olhos pra Mione – riu Harry.

- Isso não é engraçado Harry – disse Mione corando.

- É, isso não é engraçado – acrescentou Rony.

- Está com ciúmes Ronald? – perguntou Luna sempre inconveniente.

- É claro que não! – disse ele e rapidamente mudou de assunto - Vamos Harry, eu quero ir na Zonkos, já que vamos viajar com o Malfoy é melhor eu estar com o meu estoque de azarações completo.

- Nos encontramos mais tarde então meninas – falou Harry e começou a descer a rua com o amigo.

- Então, querem comprar algo pra levar na viagem também? – perguntou Hermione enquanto viravam a esquina.

- Será que vende camisa-de-força em algum lugar por aqui? – perguntou Gina sarcástica – porque eu vou precisar de uma com certeza depois de alguns dias.

_---------------------------------------------------_

No entando, nenhum deles comprou camisa-de-força. As sacolas continham doces, revistas e camisetas que foram espremidas dentro dos malões enquanto eles estavam sentados na cabine do trem. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a partida e todos estavam relaxados nos assentos confortáveis.

- Eu estou com sono – disse Harry, cujo comentário era dispensável já que ele estava bocejando com uma freqüência assustadora.

- Dá tempo de tirar um bom cochilo até chegarmos lá – disse Mione que estava contando as moedas de sua carteira – Droga! Acho que perdi a conta.

- Pelo menos você ainda tem muito dinheiro pra contar – acrescentou Rony.

- Dumbledore espera mesmo que a gente tenha dinheiro pra ficar por aí viajando? – perguntou Gina que estava escrevendo uma carta para seus pais.

- Não, ele me deu dinheiro – disse Luna e começou a remexer no bolso do casaco de onde tirou uma bolsa de couro – Ele falou que era o mesmo que Snape receberia.

- E você não nos disse nada? – perguntou Rony indignado pegando a bolsa e analisando a soma razoável de galeões no seu interior.

- Ah, eu esqueci – desculpou-se Luna.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema – disse Hermione que agora também analisava a quantia da bolsa – Bem, parece o suficiente para uma viagem confortável para todos nós. No entando, para uma pessoa só como Snape, era uma gratificação bem exagerada.

- Dumbledore não é pão-duro – lembrou Gina.

- Vou guardar comigo, precisamos trocar para dinheiro trouxa mesmo.- falou Mione - Agora, Harry, sobre aquela sua idéia do carro..

- Mione, ele já dormiu – alertou Gina.

- Ótimo, mais uma vez não vamos planejar nada – falou ela em tom baixo agora.

- Melhor todos tirarmos uma soneca mesmo – falou Gina e apagou a luz da cabine.

Ainda havia claridade suficiente entrando pela janela para que eles se enxergassem. Gina tirou o tênis para ficar mais confortável, seu olhar recaiu em Harry e ela sentiu a sensação tão costumeira de formigamento em seu estômago. Ela não queria, mas era tão difícil evitar, gostava dele de verdade, desde o primeiro dia que o viu na Estação King's Cross.

Harry estava com o corpo meio de lado, a cabeça encostada no vidro, os olhos verdes fechados em baixo dos óculos, o cabelo negro desalinhado. Ele era o único sem casaco na cabine. A camisa repuxada pela posição dele marcava os músculos não exagerados que havia desenvolvido com o Quadribol. Não havia nada nele que fosse terrivelmente atraente, mas ele era Harry Potter, tímido, corajoso e com o maior coração do mundo, isso já era suficiente para torná-lo irresistível para ela.

O trem começou a andar, aumentando a velocidade progressivamente, o barulho dos trilhos como um fundo musical. Já eram 23:30, bem em ponto. O céu estava escuro, com quase nenhuma estrela, prenúncio de pouco sol e tempo frio. Logo, Hogsmead já estava pra trás, sumindo atrás de uma curva, continuaram cortando por dentro de uma densa floresta.

Duas horas se passaram, todos dormiam, exceto Gina que encarava a paisagem pensativa. A floresta dera lugar ao campo que se estendia como um veludo verde a perder de vista, cavalos brancos selvagens cavalgavam ao longe quase invisíveis diante da escuridão da madrugada. Logo pequenas vilas com casas de pedra começaram a surgir, agrupadas no centro de plantações ou serpenteando cursos d'água. O tamanho das propriedades começou a aumentar, dando lugar a enormes casas senhoriais e a ruiva imaginou se alguma delas seria a que procuravam.

A velocidade do trem diminuiu e com o apito de chegada os outros despertaram. Harry se espreguiçou e começou a retirar as malas do bagageiro que ficava acima de suas cabeças. Luna penteava os longos cabelos loiros, que estavam lisos hoje embora às vezes ela os ondulasse com um feitiço. Os olhos dela estavam quase sempre fora de foco, como agora, grandes olhos sonhadores com um lindo tom azul turquesa.

- Por favor senhores passageiros, certifiquem-se se estão levando todos os seus pertences. Se forem deixar algo, certifiquem-se se é alguma coisas que nós gostaríamos de achar – disse a voz suave de uma funcionária do trem.  
- É Gina, acho que isso exclui esse seu tênis fedorento.  
- Ele não é fedorento – disse Gina que quase saíra de meia da cabine.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Eles estavam novamente sentados em cima dos malões, só que dessa vez em frente a estação de Wiltshire e parecendo ainda mais mal humorados do que da última vez. Um vento gelado penetrava pelos agasalhos, eles estavam cansados, com fome e com sono e o pior, ninguém parecia ter muita idéia sobre o que fazer.

- Eu disse que deveríamos ter planejado isso em Hogsmead quando tivemos tempo livre ou no trem, agora temos que ficar aqui, quase duas horas da madrugada sem saber o que fazer!

- Não enche Mione! – reclamou Rony – Ginny, você não se lembra de ter visto o endereço todo do Malfoy em alguma edição do Semanário das Bruxas?

- Não – disse ela igualmente chateada – Se ao menos houvesse uma alma viva circulando por esse lugar fantasma pra gente perguntar.

- É porque está tarde, Gina. Quando clarear vai haver alguém pra nos informar – disse Harry.

- Podemos mandar uma coruja pro Dumbledore – disse Hermione.

- E congelar esperando a resposta? – perguntou Luna.

- Melhor que nada – disse Harry.

- O problema é que não podemos chegar lá e falar: "Oi tio Lúcio, o Draco pode sair pra brincar?". Vocês esqueceram? É dos Malfoy que estamos falando, eles podem se aproveitar para armar alguma coisa contra nós, contra Harry – falou Rony.

- Isso seria impossível – disse Hermione

- Ah é? E por que?

- Dumbledore não é um irresponsável, ele preza a nossa segurança acima de tudo. Vocês não lembram aquele feitiço que ele fez no escritório e que atingiu a todos nós?

- Ele também lançou um feitiço em mim quando os meus pais informaram a ele que eu também iria na viagem – disse Gina – Dumbledore falou que era melhor prevenir, do que remediar.

- E o que era afinal, feitiço ante-derramamento de poções? – perguntou Rony

- Não! Francamente, vocês não se interessaram em pesquisar o que era?

- Não – responderam todos em coro com naturalidade.

- Era um pacto – bufou Hermione – um pacto muito antigo de proteção e união que nos liga a Dumbledore. Se alguém nos fizer mal, ele saberá imediatamente e o mesmo vale se nos separarmos. Sendo assim, os Malfoy não poderão agir contra nós.

- Além disso, Lúcio Malfoy já deve ter recebido a carta de Dumbledore explicando sobre a viagem, como nossos pais – disse Luna.

- Parece que o pacto não está funcionando muito bem não é mesmo? Estamos separados do Malfoy e nada aconteceu – disse Harry.

- Eu também não entendo isso Harry, mas confio em Dumbledore, eles serão incapazes de nos fazer mal por causa da proteção do pacto.

- Bom, então porque estamos parados aqui? Vamos andando – disse Gina e se levantou.

- Mas andar pra onde? – perguntou Rony.

- Vamos retornar um pouco, seguindo os trilhos do trem, eu estava acordada e vi umas casas bem grandes, uma delas pode ser a do Malfoy. Pode haver um criado acordado em algum lugar pra nos dar informação, melhor do que ficarmos parados aqui.

Quando finalmente todos apoiaram a idéia dela, Hermione começou a encolher a bagagem e Luna foi comprar café para todos na lanchonete da estação. Quando ela voltou equilibrando os copos fumegantes anunciou:

- Só consegui achar duas pessoas, a dona da cafeteria só falava alemão e um homem que estava esperando o próximo trem estava só de passagem e não conhecia o endereço.  
- Nossa, como somos sortudos! – exclamou Rony.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Mesmo estando de madrugada, seguir os trilhos era um passeio agradável devido a beleza do lugar, a paisagem era deslumbrante. Andaram por duas longas horas e encontraram um grupo de padres que disseram que eles estavam na direção certa e descreveram a Mansão Malfoy como uma enorme construção de pedra cinza e triste. O céu agora começara a ganhar tons avermelhados, o dia logo ia clarear.

Uma enorme carruagem preta puxada por seis cavalos também negros começou a se aproximar deles vindo na direção contrária. Gina e Hermione começaram a fazer sinal para que ela parasse e eles pudessem perguntar sobre a Mansão. A carruagem diminui a velocidade e parou em frente a eles, os cavalos ainda excitados pela corrida batiam os cascos no chão.

- Nossa que ótimo, pensei que ela não pararia, parece carregar gente tão importante – falou Gina para o grupo antes de se aproximar da carruagem.  
- Não foi por generosidade que eles pararam – disse Luna com um tom de horror apontando para o emblema na lateral da carruagem ainda não visto pelos outros.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Lúcio Malfoy não gostava de dormir, achava que havia melhores maneiras de empregar seu tempo. Dormir de três em três dias era o suficiente para ele, podia tomar poções para o cansaço se precisasse, mas ele nunca precisava. Sendo assim, indiferente ao horário, ele estava em seu escritório lendo um livro em uma das poltronas até que uma coruja irrompeu pela janela aberta e pousou na mesa batendo as asas e agitando os pergaminhos que ali estavam. Uma coruja parda das torres, uma coruja de Hogwarts.

"_Caro Lúcio Malfoy,_

_Espero encontrá-lo com saúde assim como o restante de sua família. Temo que você tenha esquecido o conteúdo da minha última carta e, por isso retirou Draco da escola antes que ele pudesse se juntar ao grupo que será punido com ele. No entanto nada é irremediável, eles estão a caminho de sua casa._

_Conto com a sua colaboração. Sei que também deseja que seu filho cumpra uma detenção justa ao invés de ser expulso de Hogwarts. Estarei atento a absolutamente qualquer coisa._

_Atenciosamente,  
__Alvo Dumbledore"_

- Velho caduco maldito! – praguejou ele, enquanto a coruja voava para fora piando assustada.

Lúcio Malfoy detestava que interferissem nas ações dele e tampouco queria cumprir ordens de Dumbledore. Mas ao mesmo tempo deveria evitar a expulsão de Draco, e sabia o quanto ele merecia ser castigado. Um Malfoy jamais deveria deixar-se levar por instintos e brigar fisicamente se aquilo ameaçasse os seus interesses. Mas Draco era decepcionante, perdia a cabeça facilmente e fazia burrices, era um fraco, merecia ser castigo e partir.

- Peter! – chamou ele.

Um fantasma deslizou pela parede oposta a lareira. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, vestia um terno típico de uniformes e sua fala era cheia de respeito e saudosismo: era claramente um mordomo.

- Sim senhor.  
- Chame um criado, tenho um serviço para o cocheiro.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Draco Malfoy não gostava de dormir, gostava de estar desperto e ser racional. Fechar os olhos despertava seu inconsciente, algo que ele sempre lutava para suprimir, temores e desejos não eram coisas fáceis de se lidar. Talvez por isso ele ainda estivesse acordado, mesmo quando a garota deitada ao seu lado na cama, já tivesse adormecido há horas.

Ela estava de bruços, com o rosto virado para ele, a pele nua parcialmente coberta pelo lençol. Ele deslizou a mão pelas costas delas, a pele era macia, seguiu o dedo pelos ossos da coluna vertebral, pareciam frágeis, ela parecia frágil. Mas isso era só porque dormia inofensiva. Quando desperta, ela possuía um ar meio diabólico emoldurado pelos cabelos negros e pelo sorriso malicioso.

Sim, sua namorada era linda, e também teimosa e ciumenta. Ela havia surgido pela lareira aquele dia, como fazia desde suas primeiras férias, desde que suas famílias haviam determinado o casamento deles. A princípio Draco não a suportava, mas a convivência trouxe a simpatia e a puberdade trouxe a atração. Ela se tornara uma bela jovem, e não havia o menor sacrifício em ceder as pressões do seu pai para que ficassem juntos.

Estava conformado sobre ela ser sua futura esposa, embora fidelidade não tivesse o menor sentido pra ele. Simplesmente não conseguia evitar de sentir-se atraído por outras pessoas. Lembrou-se da festa de encerramento na casa da Sonserinaavia que ocorreu no dia anterior. Havia uma quintanista loira, ele estava bêbado, e de maneira misteriosa e repentina eles começaram a se beijar no banheiro dos monitores.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, porque se preocupar com isso afinal? Ele gostava da namorada, gostava da quintanista loira, da morena da Corvinal,.. Isso não era algo ruim, era? Gostar é um sentimento nobre, então ele era um homem virtuoso. Não que ele se importasse em ser uma pessoa nobre, na verdade ele não dava a mínima. Uma corrente gelada deslizou pelas frestas da janela, ele vestiu a roupa que estava no chão. Pansy Parkison se mexeu incomodada com o frio também, despertou levemente. Abrindo os olhos, murmurou sonolenta:

- Me cobre?

Ele precipitou a mão para o lençol, mas parou na metade do caminho. Resolveu puxá-la contra si, colocou os braços ao seu redor sentindo o corpo dela arrepiado de frio. Ela tinha um bom perfume e isso lentamente embalou o sono dele.

_---------------------------------------------------_

O símbolo que Luna apontara na carruagem, na verdade era um brasão de família todo prateado. Cobras macabras se entrelaçavam parecendo vivas se enroscando numa imponente letra M.

- Ok, isso não está legal. Se afastem – disse Harry – Cobras não são um bom sinal, bruxos das trevas.  
- Nesse caso é um ótimo sinal, Harry – disse Hermione e avançou em direção a carruagem – Não percebem que esse é o brasão da família...  
- Malfoy – respondeu um homem esquelético que abriu a porta repentinamente.

Rony xingou e Gina arregalou os olhos assustada. Ele era terrivelmente magro, com cabelos negros oleosos e lembrava estranhamente o professor Snape. Uma cicatriz em diagonal atravessava seu rosto, produzindo um efeito bem desagradável sob os seus lábios que se movimentavam de forma estranha.

- Sou Baltazar, criado dos Malfoy – disse ele saindo da carruagem e fazendo uma reverência.

- E... nos estávamos justamente em busca de Draco Malfoy – acrescentou Hermione, a única já em condições de falar.

- Meu patrão me mandou encontrá-los e levá-los a Mansão, disse que o jovem Malfoy os aguarda lá.

- Uma carona é sempre bem-vinda, eu já não agüentava mais andar – disse Luna alegremente se precipitando e apertando a mão ossuda do criado – Prazer, Luna Lovegood e com licença.

Ela entrou na carruagem, sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás. Harry olhou para Hermione, parecia desconfiado e desconfortável. Ela virou-se para ele e mexeu os lábios sem emitir som pedindo que ele confiasse em Dumbledore. Então, todos seguiram Luna para dentro da imponente carruagem.

O interior era como se esperava, também preto. Bancos de couro confortáveis para todos. Baltazar os observava em silêncio enquanto a carruagem sacolejava subindo uma trilha de terra. Rony parecia enjoado, mas não reclamou. A cortinas estavam fechadas e Gina tinham ânsias de abrí-las para poder enxergar para onde estava sendo levada, mas elas estavam fora de alcance, já que a ruiva estava sentada entre Harry e Rony.

Os cavalos pareciam avançar rapidamente, e no que se pareceu vinte minutos a viagem teve fim. Baltazar saiu abrindo a porta, a luz do dia já claro invadiu a carruagem escura. Rony saiu apertando os olhos claros ainda não acostumados com a repentina claridade. Quando sua visão se recuperou ele ficou boquiaberto com o que via. Porque chamavam aquilo de Mansão Malfoy afinal? Parecia mais um Castelo Malfoy para ele.

Havia um muro de barras de ferro circundando toda a propriedade a perder de vista, eles haviam parado em frente a um portão duplo enorme, com o mesmo brasão da carruagem. À frente deles se estendia um jardim, embora as plantas tivessem uma aparência seca. A casa era como o grupo de padres havia descrito, uma construção de pedra cinza e triste com torres semelhantes à de castelos e um número incontável de janelas. Rony se viu imaginando quantos cômodos deveria haver ali, duzentos? Talvez trezentos!

- Sejam bem vindos – acrescentou Baltazar – Antes de entrarmos, é melhor que saibam que a casa tem um sistema de segurança bem peculiar, há feitiços nesse jardim. Bem, digamos que trouxas e sangues ruins teriam uma morte bem desagradável se tentassem entrar.

- Mas que revoltante! – disse Gina.

- Tudo bem – falou Mione – Eu espero por vocês aqui.

- Isso não está certo! – falou Gina novamente.

- Ginny, só vamos pegar o Malfoy e dar o fora, mas precisamos disso pra que essa viagem acabe logo – falou Harry.

- Eu fico aqui com a Hermione – disse Rony, que não parecia nem um pouco desejoso de entrar.

Baltazar os conduziu para dentro abrindo as portas duplas de carvalho que davam para o Hall de entrada. Não havia móveis, apenas um suntuoso piso de mármore negrae uma tapeçaria em uma das paredes contendo claramente uma árvore genealógica. Passando por mais um par de portas eles desembocaram em um enorme salão, tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts. Haviam portas laterais e ao final, três escadas brancas vindas do andar superior convergiam em uma que dava para o salão.

No alto desse primeiro lance de degraus, havia uma estátua de um homem, usava vestes negras e uma capa da mesma cor com feixes prateados, sua pele era branca assim como seus cabelos.

- Que decoração graciosa – acrescentou Gina ironicamente olhando os quadros horripilantes nas paredes.  
- Obrigada, creio que o bom gosto faça parte do sangue Malfoy – disse a estátua.

Todos pareceram assustados ao constatar que o que ao longe parecia uma estátua, era Lúcio Malfoy em sua pose rígida e ostensiva. Ele analisou o grupo, seus olhos sem expressão, a boca contorcida de desgosto.

- Não poderia haver visita mais agradável. Me sigam, por favor. Draco está esperando por vocês.

Eles subiram a escada e andaram por algum tempo, os corredores eram luxuosos como o restante da casa, algumas portas estavam abertas permitindo a visão de quartos espaçosos e salas requintadas. Chegaram a uma porta escura com uma maçaneta prateada, Lúcio apontou para ela com a varinha e murmurou:

- Alohomora.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Rony estava de pé encarando as janelas, como se pudesse de repente vislumbrar o que estava acontecendo com os seus amigos no interior da casa. Hermione sentada lia um jornal, mais especificamente os classificados.

- Me ajude Ron, por favor.

- O que você está fazendo afinal? – disse ele e sentou-se ao lado dela recostando na mesma pedra.

- Estou olhando os anúncios de venda de automóveis, precisamos achar um carro que possamos pagar e que esteja em boas condições.

- E se tivermos que sair do Reino Unido? Não é barato transportar um carro pelo oceano.

- Eu sei, mas precisamos ao menos ter uma noção.

- Dirigir será ótimo – disse Rony lembrando-se da experiência com o Ford Anglia – Eu e Harry podemos nos revezar.

- Eu também posso revezar com vocês, meu pai me deu algumas lições nas férias de Natal – acrescentou ela distraída.

- Sabe Mione, me ocorreu uma coisa – disse Rony nervoso.

- O que?

- Nenhum de nós têm habilitação para dirigir.

_---------------------------------------------------_

A porta abriu com um clique, a escuridão era completa no interior do cômodo, a pouca luz parecia vir de cortinas pesadas no lado oposto.

- Fiquem a vontade – murmurou Lúcio e saiu andando, fazendo o caminho contrário.

Eles se entreolharam incertos, andaram juntos devagar para dentro do cômodo, as silhuetas parecendo mais visíveis, apenas móveis a vista.

- Vou abrir as cortinas – disse Luna.

As cortinas foram abertas, a luz revelou o restante. No centro do quarto havia uma cama gigantesca de dossel e nela dormia Draco Malfoy até o instante que a luz incomodou seus olhos. Ele sentou-se confusou, olhou para o quarto e viu os visitantes:

- Mas que porra é essa? – perguntou ele.

Dos montes de cobertores surgiu uma mulher morena, os cabelos cobrindo os seios, definitivamente nua. Gina teve a decência de parecer envergonhada. Harry diante da reação de Malfoy começou a rir e Luna, bem, Luna estava olhando a paisagem fora das janelas.

- Bom dia, Malfoy – disse Harry ainda rindo.

- Do que você está rindo seu idiota? – perguntou Pansy Parkison puxando a coberta para cima.

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto?

- Seu pai nos trouxe aqui – disse Gina - Nós não sabíamos que você estava.. estava.. ocupado.

- Meu pai? Que ótimo, me tratar como uma criança idiota faz ele se sentir jovem e poderoso.

- Bem Draco, você deveria ter esperado por nós lá em Hogwarts – disse Luna se virando.

- Ah, desculpe Lovegood se eu não estou tão ansioso por isso como você – falou ele destilando veneno.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Pansy desorientada.

- Seu namoradinho não te contou sobre a nossa viagem? – perguntou Harry.

- Cale a boca, Potter. Não sei se você reparou, mas eu faço muito mais do que conversar com garotas, ao contrário de você.

- Que viagem, Draco? – disse Pansy, suas feições nada amigáveis agora.

- Pela reação do meu pai acho que ele está apoiando essa baboseira agora – falou Draco se levantando da cama.

Ele usava uma calça preta e uma blusa azul, os cabelos loiros nem pareciam ter estado por horas contra o travesseiro. Gina se pegou questionando o fato dele estar completamente vestido e Pansy não. Ele podia estar ao menos sem camisa. Na verdade, não podia não. Ela olhou para Harry, que observava Pansy levantar da cama se enrolando no lençol, um típico olhar de "belas curvas" estampado na cara dele.

- Uma idéia estúpida daquele velho senil – falou Draco – É como uma detenção por termos derrubado uma poção que era pro Ministério.

- E você tem que ir? – perguntou ela.  
- Pelo que parece sim.  
- Mas Draco...  
- Vista-se Pansy e vá tomar café, depois conversamos – falou o garoto rispidamente.

Ela olhou para ele magoada e entrou numa porta que parecia dar para um banheiro. Harry sem conseguir conter-se falou:

- Quanto cavalheirismo, Malfoy!

- Desculpe, se eu não sou como você, incapaz de ficar distante do meu amor – falou Draco apontando para Gina.

- Eu e Harry somos apenas amigos – falou ela corando.

- E eu sei o quanto você lamenta isso Weasley – disse Draco com a voz fria.

- Parem com isso – disse Luna de forma serena – A Gina não está aqui por vontade própria, a casa dela vai ficar vazia durante o verão. E Draco, onde está a sua hospitalidade? Eu adoraria uma xícara de café, quem sabe umas torradas.

Draco olhou para ela como quem encara um inseto nojento e desagradável, mas ele passou a mão nos cabelos e respondeu sem alterações:

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Lovegood – ele estalou o dedo três vezes e um elfo doméstico vestido numa fronha aparatou no quarto, lembrando a todos de Dobby.  
- Sim, meu senhor – disse ele fazendo uma reverência.  
- Leve-os para a sala de refeições.

_---------------------------------------------------_

A última refeição decente de Gina havia sido no restaurante italiano, talvez por isso ela tivesse se fartado tanto com a incrível variedade de pães, bolos e biscoitos que havia na mesa, sua barriga doía. Harry comeu pouco, atento mesmo diante da ausência de Malfoy. Luna já havia terminado, e guardava mais biscoitos nos bolsos do casaco:

- São para Rony e Hermione – explicou ela.

- Não podemos demorar tanto e larga-los lá, onde se meteu o Malfoy?

- Não sei Harry, acho que deve ter ido conversar com o pai ou com Pansy – disse Gina.

- Pensei ter ouvido que ele não conversava com ela, apenas...

Draco entrou na sala, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social preta para fora da calça, pelos cabelos úmidos ele parecia ter acabado de sair do chuveiro.

- Meu pai está afim de me sacanear e Pansy vai sobreviver. Vão ficar a manhã inteira comendo como porcos ou podemos ir embora logo?

Atrás dele vinha uma enorme mala, pernas saíam dela e andavam meio cambaleantes com o peso. A mala virou e pousou no chão, um elfo doméstico exausto surgiu atrás dela, as pernas pertenciam a ele.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Hermione e Rony estavam sentados contra uma pedra, ao ouvirem o barulho dos passos se levantaram. Draco Malfoy já estava do lado de fora do portão, um sorriso sádico no rosto:

- Ei Granger, bom dia. Barrada na inspeção sanitária? Você sabe, não gostamos de sujeira dentro de casa.

- Cale a boca, seu imbecil – rosnou Rony.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Harry

S- im. Estávamos conversando por onde podemos começar – falou Hermione.

- Deveríamos perguntar ao Draco, sonserinos são conhecidos por desenvolverem os melhores planos e terem mais estratégia – disse Luna.

Rony riu, era engraçado o jeito como Luna se dirigia a Malfoy chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, como se ignorasse a pessoa asquerosa que ele era, como se esquecesse do que ele era capaz. Além do mais, desde quando ele parecia capaz de desenvolver um bom plano?

- Do que você está rindo, Weasley? – perguntou Draco.  
- Vamos lá, estou ansioso para ouvir o seu plano maravilhoso.

Draco não respondeu, apenas refletiu por um momento, lembrou-se do nome de Fay Green, de todas as vezes que o havia ouvido. Quem era ela? Pra onde teria ido?

- Vamos para Amsterdã – disse finalmente o loiro.

- Isso é só porque as drogas e a prostituição são legalizadas por lá? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu sempre quis ir pra Holanda – acrescentou Luna.

- Não, Potter. Os pais de Fay Green são de lá – disse ele como se explicasse algo óbvio para uma criança de três anos.

- E como você sabe disso? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Meu pai comprou uma fábrica deles há alguns anos, eu fui com ele até lá.

- Você os conheceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Claro que não. Eu não tive tempo para isso, afinal era Amsterdã.

- Você está mesmo falando a verdade, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

Os olhos prateados de Draco se tornaram opacos e escuros, faiscando de raiva, odiava que duvidassem dele.

- Se você não acredita Potter, faça o que lhe parecer melhor.

- Nós acreditamos em você – falou Gina sentindo uma briga se aproximar.

- Fale por você. Eu tenho minhas dúvidas – disse Rony.

- Olhe aqui, se nós vamos trabalhar juntos é melhor que parem com isso. Tenho certeza que o Malfoy quer que isso acabe o mais rápido possível e não vai dificultar as coisas – falou Hermione.

- Não tenha tantas certezas sobre mim, Granger.

- Eu tenho certeza que você está falando a verdade, Malfoy. Li sobre os pais de Fay Green num livro e tinha esquecido. Acho uma boa idéia mesmo irmos para lá.

- É uma pena os livros não te ensinarem a ter boas idéias.

- Cale a boca Malfoy! – falou Gina.

- Temos algumas coisas ainda pra resolver. E o carro? – perguntou Harry.

- Compramos quando chegar lá – respondeu Rony.

- Querem comprar um carro? – perguntou Draco com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Sim, mas estávamos tendo problemas quanto a isso, eu estava falando com o Ron, sobre o fato de não termos habilitação – disse Mione

- Eu arranjo – falou Draco casualmente.

- Você arranja o que?

- Eu arranjo as habilitações.

- Não estou entendendo – disse Rony confuso.

- E qual é a novidade nisso, Weasley? – falou Draco – Eu consigo carteiras de motoristas sem termos que fazer aulas e provas. Minha família tem influência.

- Porque estávamos todos reclamando dele? Olhe aí as vantagens de se viajar com um mafioso falsificador! – disse Gina.

- Eu tenho outras vantagens também, é só me procurar quando estivermos sozinhos que eu te mostro.

Rony avançou para cima de Draco instintivamente, mas foi contido por Harry. Hermione tentou desesperadamente mudar o tópico do assunto, olhou a sua volta e viu o elfo doméstico que carregava a bagagem:

- Você está cogitando a possibilidade de levar esse pobre coitado?

- Não eu não estou cogitando a possibilidade. Eu vou levá-lo, preciso de um criado – falou ele arrogantemente.

- Isso é tão desnecessário! Você é muito mimado!

- Ok, se você quiser me servir, eu abro mão dele. Na verdade não, prefiro um elfo a uma sangue-ruim.

- Seu idiota, pare de me ofender ou eu vou arrebentar a sua cara como eu já fiz uma vez – disse Mione lembrando-se do tapa que dera nele no terceiro ano.

- Malfoy, você não pode levá-lo. Temos que viajar como trouxas! – disse Gina.

- Eu acho melhor deixar isso só para quando chegarmos na Holanda, porque ainda não estamos verdadeiramente atrás da Fay – falou Luna.

- É verdade, não há necessidade de abandonarmos as varinhas agora – concordou Harry.

- E como iremos até a Holanda? – perguntou Rony.

- Avião? – arriscou Hermione.

- Ah não, essa não parece uma boa idéia – comentou Gina.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic é diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. O melhor é o fato de eu me divertir tanto enquanto estou escrevendo ela. Espero que ela também esteja divertida de ler. Tive alguns probleminhas com a betagem, senti muita falta dos comentários insubistituíveis da Lou Malfoy. Mas ainda bem que tenho um ultra-super namorado que serve até pra betar fanfics! ) Como sou pessoalmente apaixonada por montagens, capas, vídeos, cenas alternativas, músicas e outras coisas relacionadas a fanfics resolvi compartilhar isso com vocês no espaço abaixo **"Tudo e mais um pouco"**, espero que gostem e deixem reviews. 

Beijos  
Bia

**N/B: **Há 4 anos atrás eu não gostava de Harry Potter e esta menina me ensinou a não criticar algo sem antes conhecer. Depois dos livros e dos filmes, conheci as fanfics. Desta vez tive a oportunidade de fazer algo novo, que jamais tinha imaginado fazer, que é betar uma fic. Esta menina me conquistou e as fanfics dela conquistam a todos que lêem. Idéias criativas e uma bela imaginação para desenvolver suas histórias formam a receita de um bom texto. Assim como eu gostei, espero que gostem também. E não esqueçam de comentar, pois ela gosta muito de ouvir a opinião de quem lê suas fics.

Thiago

* * *

**Tudo e mais um pouco:**

Sobre Wiltshire: Existe de verdade, é um Condado da Inglaterra. A própria J.K. Rowling afirmou que lá era onde a Mansão Malfoy se localiza. A região é campestre, sem grandes urbanizações. É o local do famoso monumento celta, Stonehenge. Possui muitas casas e mansões históricas, além de castelos, fortes e catedrais. A paisagem é deslumbrante, diversos jardins, muito verde, cavalos selvagens, lagos e vilas que parecem sair de uma história medieval.

Quem quiser imaginar mais concretamente os lugares que os personagens percorreram, eu separei algumas fotos, todas de Wiltshire e fiz duas montagens:

http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/wiltshire1.jpg (una os 3 espaços)

http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/wiltshire2.jpg (una os 3 espaços)

Pra saber mais sobre Wiltshire, eu pesquisei tudo no site http:// www. visitwiltshire. co.uk (una os 3 espaços).

Sobre a Mansão Malfoy: Como eu a imagino:

http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/mansaomalfoy.jpg

(una os 3 espaços)

Trailer: Pra quem ainda não viu o vídeo que eu fiz para essa fanfic:

http:// www. youtube .com/watch?vWTfTmBgBp5I (una os 3 espaços)

Músicas que embalam o capítulo:

A parte em que Gina observa a paisagem de Wiltshire pela janela do trem perdida em seus pensamentos tem o ritmo dessa música: http:// www. Youtube. com/watch?vrmWcCiz2tS0 (una os 3 espaços).

Considerando que Stonehenge fica em Wiltshire e isso me traz toda aquela atmosfera Wicca e Celta eu escolheria as músicas da Loreena McKennitt pra representar o lugar.

Citações e Referências:

"Please excuse my father. It makes him feel young and powerful to treat us like idiot children." Legends of The Fall (Lendas da Paixão)

O mordomo fantasma e os feitiços de proteção são uma inspiração da minha escritora de fanfics preferida, Cassandra Claire.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

PhotoBucket, YouTube e FanFiction .net pela hospedagem.

Louise Malfoy, por agüentar minhas paranóias como uma fiel escudeira.

Ao Thiago, por me fazer feliz e inconscientemente despertar minha inspiração.


	2. Cap 2 Entrouxando em Amsterdã

**Nota da Autora sobre o PLÁGIO de "Estradas Incertas...Destinos Traçados": **Essa fanfic teve mais repercussão do que eu imaginava. E é claro, quando você tem uma idéia boa e original acaba atraindo a atenção não só de leitores maravilhosos, mas também de pessoas mal intencionadas. O que eu acabei descobrindo semana passada foi que uma pessoa, intitulada Srta. Ravenclaw, pegou essa fanfic, adicionou dois persongagens, mudou o motivo da viagem e publicou a história no Floreios e Borrões com o nome de "Caindo na Estrada". Fiquei super triste e decepcionada, é muito chato ver alguém não respeitar o seu trabalho, sair copiando suas idéias e não te dar crédito algum. Quem escreve fanfics sabe do que eu estou falando, imagina se depois de todo o trabalho para criar uma história original alguém vem e rouba sua fic, muito ruim, né? Felizmente, tudo terminou bem. A própria Srta. Ravenclaw deletou a fanfic e se comprometeu de criar uma história própria e original.. É claro que nada disso seria possível se um montão de leitores não tivessem me ajudado a denunciar! Então meu muito obrigado ao "Floreios e Borrões" pelo serviço responsável e obrigada também as pessoas maravilhosas que me mandaram e-mails e me apoiaram o tempo todo com muito carinho. Fiquei super comovida com essa história toda, não só a tristeza de ser copiada, mas a emoção que veio depois de ver que realmente existem pessoas que se importam com o meu trabalho. Nossa deu vontade de abraçar todo mundo, apertar, dar presente hahaha Muito obrigadaaaaa! Vocês são a minha motivação para escrever, amo muito vocês (é clichê, mas é a mais pura verdade).

**Nota da Beta Reader: **Olá, sou Débora e estou aqui ajudando uma amiga necessitada... hihihi... Minha fic eh: passem lá x) Bom... Voh começar o trabalho

* * *

**Trailer: **Para quem ainda não viu, é só entrar em: 

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?vWTfTmBgBp5I (una os 3 espaços)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - ENTROUXANDO EM AMSTERDÃ**

- Eu sempre disse que é assim que terminaríamos se trouxéssemos o Malfoy nessa viagem – resmungou Rony.

A rua era sombria, embora fosse pouco mais de duas horas da tarde. As fachadas dos prédios eram enegrecidas e os pedestres medonhos e mal vestidos. Estavam na Travessa do Tranco, sentados em uma calçada encardida, em frente a um edifício de aparência abandonada.

Draco não estava com eles. Havia entrado no prédio pelos fundos há horas atrás e ainda não retornara. De acordo com ele, ali ele conseguiria as habilitações para dirigir, passaportes, vistos e todos os documentos que precisariam.

- Já chega – disse Harry levantando-se da calçada – Eu não vou ficar aqui nem mais um minuto esperando. Vou entrar atrás dele!

- Harry! Seja paciente, por favor. O Malfoy foi bem claro sobre isso: não podemos entrar lá – disse Mione.

- Acho que a Hermione está certa, isso não deve ser gerenciado por bons elementos – falou Luna.

- Ah, qual é! Harry está bastante acostumado a lutar com maus elementos, ele faz isso desde que a gente o conhece – falou Rony rindo.

- Acho inútil Harry tentar entrar, provavelmente deve haver algum tipo de teste pra ver se você é mau caráter o bastante – falou Gina.

- Ok cabeça de fósforo, você acaba de perder sua licença para dirigir por essa gracinha – falou uma voz áspera atrás do grupo.

Malfoy apontou para um dos documentos que tinha na mão e ateou fogo nele, jogando-o no chão em seguida. Gina olhou horrorizada para o papel carbonizado, estava ansiando pela chance de dirigir por alguns quilômetros.

- Seu... seu... filhotinho de comensal desprezível! – falou ela levantando com a varinha ameaçadoramente apontada para Draco.

- Se eu não fosse um, provavelmente não teríamos isto – falou ele ignorando o ataque de fúria da ruiva e distribuindo os documentos para o grupo.

- Nossa, eu pareço esquisita nessa foto – falou Luna.

- Que nada – espiou Rony a carteira dela – Você tem sempre essa cara mesmo.

- Obrigada, Malfoy – falou Hermione recebendo os documentos apreensiva, não gostava muito de ilegalidades.

- Podemos ir agora? As passagens de avião têm que ser compradas com antecedência – falou Harry.

Quem observasse aqueles jovens caminhando na rua acharia no mínimo esquisito. À frente iam Harry, Hermione e Rony, conversando entrosadamente. Atrás do trio, Gina fazia alguns comentários sobre os assuntos e tentava manter uma conversa com Luna, só que está, volta e meia parava de supetão e se detinha a observar coisas sem nexo, como promoções de meias-furadas. Atrás de todos vinha Draco Malfoy, sem falar absolutamente nada, tentando manter uma distância razoável do grupo para que ninguém pensasse que estava com eles e ao mesmo tempo sem os perder de vista para poder segui-los. Afinal, não fazia idéia do caminho para o aeroporto.

- Ainda falta muito? – reclamou Gina com preguiça.

- Não, não. Já está chegando. Eu disse que era perto do Beco Diagonal – explicou Hermione.

- Podíamos ter tomado um ônibus – sugeriu Rony.

- Não há a menor necessidade disso, Ronald. Veja! – disse Hermione apontando para uma construção adiante cujo letreiro indicava claramente "Aeroporto de Heathrow".

- Uau! – disse Gina observando o conjunto a sua frente.

Meia hora mais tarde, o grupo já havia despachado as bagagens e Hermione encontrou com todos no saguão.

- E as passagens? – perguntou Harry.

- Estão aqui – disse Hermione mostrando os papéis retangulares, onde se lia "Londres-Amsterdã" em destaque.

- Ótimo, já deram a primeira chamada pro nosso vôo, é melhor nos apressarmos – falou Harry.

- Gina, o que houve agora? – perguntou Mione reparando na cara mal humorada da amiga.

- Foi o Malfoy, ele enfiou o elfo doméstico dentro da bagagem! – falou Rony apontando para Draco.

Draco, no entanto, nem se quer estava ouvindo as reclamações sobre ele. Ele estava olhando descaradamente para um grupo de meninas. Eram lindas, a maioria com cabelos castanhos e corpos esculturais. Estavam animadas, certamente um grupo de intercâmbio.

- Draco Malfoy! Você vai levar um elfo doméstico na bagagem? Isso é crueldade! – falou Hermione exasperada.

- Não arruíne meu humor, Granger. Eu vou estar muito feliz o resto dia, adoro brasileiras – falou o loiro indicando as meninas.

- Uau! Agora eu entendi porque falam tanto delas – disse Ron abobadamente.

- Nossa! Não podemos leva-las com a gente, não? – perguntou Harry impressionado.

- Eu odeio interromper, mas o nosso vôo sai daqui a exatos 4 minutos e 22 segundos – falou Luna calmamente.

A observação de Luna foi o suficiente para que o grupo todo saísse correndo em direção ao portão de embarque. Chegaram ao avião bem a tempo e começaram a procurar seus lugares.

- Mas que nojo, Granger! Classe executiva! – exclamou Draco quando uma senhora muito gorda passou imprensando ele nas poltronas.

- Ah me desculpe, senhor mimadinho. Nós estamos tentando poupar o dinheiro que Dumbledore nos deu.

- Rony, fica calmo cara! Aviões são seguros – disse Harry para o amigo que estava pálido e suando frio.

- Seguros uma ova! Vivem caindo!

- Achei! – gritou Gina apontando para as poltronas que correspondiam ao número indicado na passagem.

As poltronas eram duplas, Rony sentou ao lado de Harry, Hermione se acomodou com Gina, Luna se sentou e Draco parou estático olhando pra poltrona vazia ao lado da menina.

- Eu sei que eu não sou o queridinho de vocês, mas porque logo eu tenho que me sentar com a Lovegood? Isso é uma puta de uma sacanegem! – falou Draco mal humorado.

Harry olhou para trás e disfarçou uma gargalhada, Luna estava sentada espirrando um líquido roxo com cheiro de queijo mofado para todos os lados e Draco estava em pé, completamente horrorizado, olhando ao redor procurando um lugar vazio.

- O que é isso, Luna? – perguntou Gina

- É um spray anti-queda, meu pai comprou pra mim. Você sabe como essas máquinas trouxas são, sempre dando defeitos, caindo e matando centenas de pessoas.

Nessa hora ouviu-se um barulho abafado seguido por uma exclamação de nojo de Harry. Rony acabara de vomitar no saquinho que a aeromoça havia distribuindo.

- Rony, você está bem? – perguntou Mione preocupada.

- Ok, pra mim já chega. Vou viajar em outro lugar – falou Draco e saiu andando.

- Pra onde ele vai? – perguntou Gina.

- Provavelmente vai subornar o comissário e ir pra primeira classe – disse Harry.

- Eu não me importo aonde ele vai, desde que ele vá pra Amsterdã – disse Mione – Ele já conhece a família da Fay Green, sem ele será bem mais difícil encontrá-la.

Aos poucos quase todos haviam se sentado em seus lugares. Os passageiros estavam ficando mais silenciosos quando uma telinha desceu em frente a cada dupla de poltronas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Gina

- Vão nos passar as instruções, o som vai sair por esses auto-falantes – explicou Hermione.

- Já saímos do chão? Já estamos voando? – falou Rony encolhido em posição fetal, olhando para o chão.

- Não Rony, estamos em terra firme. Harry, faça ele parar com isso, é realmente um exagero porque..

O sermão de Hermione foi interrompido, a voz de Draco Malfoy começou a sair pelos auto-falantes, todos os outros passageiros pareciam aceitar isso com naturalidade, como se ele fosse o comissário. Gina soltou um palavrão quando reconheceu quem estava falando.

- Bem vindos ao vôo da U.K. Airlines que sai da entediante Londres para a terra da alegria, Amsterdã – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada.

- O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry horrorizado.

Os passageiros soltaram risadinhas e algumas expressões de indignação. Até mesmo Rony voltou a se sentar normalmente e escutava assustado.

- Por favor, coloquem seus cintos de segurança. É algo bem simples, basta unir a parte de metal do cinto ao encaixe localizado em suas poltronas. Funciona como qualquer outro cinto de segurança e se você não sabe usar um, provavelmente não deveria andar em público sem a supervisão de um adulto ou um agente da instituição de saúde mental – ironizou Malfoy.

- Em caso de uma súbita despressurização da cabine, máscaras de oxigênio cairão automaticamente de compartimentos acima de suas cabeças. Faça o seguinte: pare de gritar, agarre a máscara e coloque ela na sua cara. Se você estiver viajando com uma criança pequena, coloque a sua máscara antes de ajuda-la. Se você estiver viajando com mais de uma criança pequena, escolha a sua favorita e efetue o procedimento.

Hermione já estava de pé, pronta para ir até a cabine do piloto exigir que Draco deixasse o comissário dar os avisos certos. Mas Harry a puxou para sentar novamente.

- É melhor deixar pra lá, Hermione. Vai ser pior se as pessoas perceberem que tem algo de errado.

- O Harry está certo, Dumbledore pediu para que fossemos discretos – lembrou Gina.

- Discretos?! Prestem atenção ao que esse imbecil está falando agora! – resmungou Rony apontando para os auto-falantes.

- Existem duas áreas para fumantes nesse vôo...

- É um absurdo, não se pode fumar em aviões – falou Hermione.

- Duas e apenas duas. Uma está localizada na asa esquerda, e a outra na asa direita. Se enquanto o avião estiver voando, alguém conseguir chegar até lá e acender um cigarro, essa pessoa está autorizada a fumar.

- Eu não acho que alguém consiga acender um cigarro com um vento de mais de 200 km/h – comentou Luna que parecia ser a única pessoa a considerar seriamente as instruções que saíam do auto-falante.

- Isso é um pesadelo, isso é um pesadelo, isso é um pesadelo,... – murmurava Gina de olhos fechados como se recitasse um mantra.

Felizmente, o pesadelo não durou muito, logo eles estavam avistando a cidade de Amsterdã, quer dizer, todos menos Rony, que desde a decolagem voltara a olhar fixamente para os sapatos. O grupo tinha matado a fome com o lanche servido pelas aeromoças e aproveitado para dormir por algumas horas. O avião aterrisou sem problemas, e a voz de Draco voltou a ecoar pela aeronave:

- Bem vindos a Amsterdã e na próxima vez que você tiver a insana urgência de atravessar os céus num tubo pressurizado de metal, eu espero que você pense na U.K. Airlines.

A cor da pele de Rony já tinha voltado ao normal e o grupo já tinha pego quase todas as bagagens na esteira do aeroporto, quando Draco surgiu. O chapéu do piloto na cabeça e uma aeromoça de seios avantajados ao lado, rindo graciosamente de algo que ele estava contando.

- Malfoy! – gritou Gina – Você perdeu o juízo?

- E desde quando ele tinha algum? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu me recuso a estrelar no psicodrama de vocês – falou ele, depois de se despedir da aeromoça.

- Isso foi completamente irresponsável, Malfoy. A vida daquelas pessoas estava em risco!

- E daí? Eram só trouxas... e vocês. – falou ele com ar de insignificância.

- Seu idiota! – falou Rony.

- Weasley! Você achou minha mala, muito obrigada. Eu sempre desconfiei que você deveria servir pra alguma coisa – disse Malfoy puxando a mala preta que Gina acabara de retirar da esteira – Então, vamos? Estão esperando o que?

Rony tinha um ar meio decepcionado, as ruas de Amsterdã eram bem diferentes do que ele havia pensado. Nada de mulheres nuas correndo e ambulantes vendendo drinks e drogas.

A cidade, na verdade, era muito organizada e limpa. A arquitetura era maravilhosa, as construções pareciam todas muito antigas e abrigavam cafés aconchegantes e lojinhas de artigos holandeses. Diversos canais cruzavam a cidade, com barquinhos se amontoando nas margens que faziam fronteiras com as ruas.

As pessoas eram simpáticas e a maioria dominava bem o inglês, não foi difícil para eles conseguirem informações no aeroporto de onde encontrar um lugar barato para comprar roupas e artigos trouxas.

Estavam agora em busca de uma famosa feira de pechinchas da cidade, conhecida como Albert Cuyp Market.

- Pessoal, por favor, não esqueçam que temos que nos livrar de qualquer artigo mágico que tivermos antes de deixar a feira, não podemos começar a procurar Fay Green ou a família dela antes disso – lembrou Hermione.

- Isso significa que você vai ter que mandar seu elfo doméstico de volta para a Mansão, Malfoy – acrescentou Rony.

- Pelo menos você não vai ter trabalho, né Weasley? Já que as suas PlayBruxo foram confiscadas no aeroporto – falou Malfoy ácido fazendo com que Rony ficasse da cor de seus cabelos.

- Você tinha pornografia na mala, Ronald? – perguntou Luna casualmente.

- E nem me mostrou! – argumentou Harry fingindo revolta.

- É que... eram do Fred e eu... – começou Rony sem graça.

- Não importa o que tinha na mala, elfos domésticos, pornografia bruxa, poções, varinhas, tudo tem que ser despachado para a Inglaterra! – disse Hermione irritada.

- E porque estamos indo pra essa feira? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque temos que comprar roupas e acessórios trouxas, tudo o que precisaremos na viagem – explicou Harry

- Besteira! Não precisamos ir numa feira imunda pra comprar roupas, tem várias lojas boas em Amsterdã – disse Draco.

- Lá as coisas vão sair mais baratas, poderemos economizar o dinheiro que temos – disse Mione.

- Correção: vocês poderão economizar o dinheiro de vocês. Eu não preciso economizar, dinheiro não me falta.

- Ah é? E você está pensando em que Malfoy? Sair desfilando de Armani por aí? – perguntou Gina.

- E porque não?

- Porque não podemos chamar atenção seu idiota! Temos que ser discretos.

- E em que vocabulário discreto significa vestido como mendigo, Weasley fêmea?

- Parem de discutir, gente. Já chegamos, olhem – Luna apontou para a rua a sua frente.

Albert Cuyp era a feira mais famosa de Amsterdã, se estendia por diversos quilômetros e vendia de tudo. Roupas, bolsas, objetos de decoração, doces e verduras. E o melhor, tudo por um baixo preço. As barracas são alinhadas lado a lado, e a feira é sempre super movimentada.

- Anda Mione, divide logo o dinheiro por seis – falou Rony ansioso para explorar o lugar.

- Ok, ok – falou a garota tirando da mala as notas, que haviam sido trocadas de galeões para dólares no aeroporto.

- Não divida por seis Granger, os Weasleys podem ficar com a minha parte, me sinto bem quando ajudo os necessitados – disse Malfoy enquanto se afastava do grupo em direção as barracas.

- Ele é um idiota – rosnou Rony.

- Malfoy! Nos encontraremos as 18:30 aqui! Não suma! – gritou Hermione.

Uma das primeiras tendas anunciava blusas de lã na promoção, Harry comprou uma verde caso enfrentassem frio e Luna se apaixonou por uma roxa com um avestruz nas costas. Mais adiante todos caíram na gargalhada quando Rony experimentou uma blusa branca pequena demais e extremamente apertada, que junto com a pele branca dele o fazia parecer exatamente como um palmito.

- Rony, você está... sem palavras – riu Harry.

- Ah cala a boca! – falou ele irritado.

Hermione e Gina abandonaram o grupo quando viram livros com descontos especiais. A ruiva parecia estar tentada a comprar os romances leve 3 e pague 2.

- Gina, você não vai levar essas histórias fúteis e previsíveis, não é?

- Não, talvez eu faça como você e leve um livro de física quântica para passar o tempo – disse Gina e apontou para os livros na mão de Hermione.

- Deveria, Hogwarts não explora muito essa matéria e ela é fascinante.

- É mesmo? – falou Gina fingindo interesse - Bom, acho que fico com os romances mesmo assim.

Os dois meninos e Luna continuaram juntos. Harry comprou pipoca para todos e logo se arrependeu quando tiveram que parar a toda hora diante de um novo engasgo de Luna com o milho.

- Você está bem Luna? – perguntou Harry dando batidinhas nas costas dela.

- Sim – disse ela com os olhos úmidos depois do acesso de tosse – Acho que pipoca não é uma coisa muito favorável pra mim.

- Concordo, joga isso fora – disse ele e tirou o saquinho das mãos dela.

- Ei olha ali! – avisou Rony.

Malfoy estava passando do outro lado da rua, já estava com um jeans trouxa e algumas sacolas na mão. Parecia absorto lendo papéis que eles identificaram como os recibos do correio, o loiro já devia ter despachado suas coisas.

Chegaram a uma barraca de acessórios para o cabelo. Harry testava pentes que pudessem dar um jeito no seu penteado bagunçado, Luna observava as presilhas expostas e enquanto isso, Rony disfarçadamente as costas dela enchia o cabelo loiro de prendedores espalhafatosos. Harry viu a brincadeira do amigo e começou a rir:

- Rony pare com isso! Luna vem aqui.

A garota olhou confusa para os dois e se aproximou de Harry. Ele soltou as presilhas do cabelo dela e percebeu que apesar de embolado, os fios eram finos e delicados.

- Ah. Porque você fez isso? – perguntou ela chateada.

- Não fui eu que prendi, foi o Rony.

- Eu sei que foi ele. Porque você tirou? Era um penteado muito bonito – explicou ela e sorriu para Rony.

Luna descobriu uma barraca de sapatos e teria ficado nela, sabe-se lá até que horas, se Hermione não a tivesse encontrado e a levado para despachar as coisas e encontrar com os outros.

Todos haviam mudado de roupa, as malas substituídas por mochilas estavam volumosas e pesadas. Depois de andar a tarde toda, ficaram doloridos e cansados.

- Onde está aquela doninha Albina? Meus pés estão me matando – falou Rony.

- O Malfoy definitivamente tem que resolver o problema dele com pontualidade – disse Hermione.

- Será que um soco na cara dele ajuda em alguma coisa? – quis saber Gina.

- Já disse que essa violência não vai te levar a lugar nenhum comigo Weasley. Se você me quer, mude de estratégia – falou Draco com a voz arrastada, havia se aproximado por trás do grupo.

- Eu? Querer você? Só se for querer você bem longe de mim – falou ela irritada.

Alguns fios soltaram do coque improvisado que ela havia acabo de prender. Ela estava de jeans assim como todos os outros e usava uma camiseta rosa com dizeres em neolandês.

Todos estavam extremamente trouxas, com exceção de Luna que usava uma blusa laranja com mangas bufantes, calça jeans com apliques de miçangas coloridas e nos pés, fechado o visual, um par de enormes botas de caubói.

Draco olhou horrorizado para Luna, ele ainda conservava seu ar de realeza e superioridade, mesmo estando usando um casaco de moletom verde por cima de uma camiseta preta simples e allstar preto com aparência gasta.

- Agora ninguém vai reclamar que deveríamos ser discretos? – perguntou Draco indicando as botas de Luna.

- Bom, Malfoy, existem trouxas com gostos excêntricos também – justificou Harry.

- Vamos indo? Já escolhi um hotel em que podemos ficar, fica na próxima rua.

- Tá doida, Granger? Vamos procurar logo os pais da Fay Green, quanto mais rápido terminarmos isso melhor.

- Ah qual é, eu estou cansado – falou Rony – Não vamos acha-la hoje mesmo.

- O seu otimismo é do tamanho da sua conta bancária, Weasley.

- Malfoy tem razão, é melhor irmos hoje, ainda dá tempo – disse Hermione

- E o que você pretende dizer a eles? – perguntou Harry para Draco.

- Bom, eu pensei em falar algo como eu estar interessado em ser auror e querer ajuda da Fay Green, tirar algumas dúvidas – falou Draco.

- Você? Auror? Se ainda fossem dicas para ser comensal! Ninguém vai acreditar nessa mentira – falou Gina.

- Ok, então mais alguém tem que ir com ele. Essa pessoa diz que precisa dos conselhos da Fay e Malfoy vai junto porque já conhece os pais dela.

- Eu não vou, podem esquecer – falou Rony.

- Eu iria, mas acho melhor escrever logo uma carta para o Dumbledore – disse Hermione.

- Porque o Harry não vai? – sugeriu Gina.

- O Potter não, ele é famoso – disse Draco como se falasse um defeito horrível do garoto – Vai criar aquele clima desagradável, todos sabem que ele tem contato com outros aurores, perde o sentido.

- Tem razão, Malfoy. Então será você Gina – disse Mione.

- Eu? Porque não a Luna? – falou ela e olhou para a garota que estava brincando com os fechos da mochila nova, alheia a toda a conversa – Ta bom, tudo bem, não pode ser a Luna. E o Rony? Ele não deu desculpa alguma!

- Ai ai, como a minha companhia é disputada – falou Malfoy.

- Se você for, eu perdôo os galeões que você me deve – propôs Rony a Gina.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy estava em seu escritório, à sua frente um homem gordo fumava um charuto impregnando o ambiente com uma pesada fumaça. 

- Então? Onde estava o bilhete? – perguntou o homem.

- Ele escreveu e mandou pelo elfo.

- E o que diz?

- Não muito, falou que estavam em Amsterdã, que não poderia se comunicar por magia e que ainda não havia descoberto nada de novo sobre o feitiço.

- Sabemos que o feitiço os mantém juntos, não é? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim, Draco tentou se afastar do grupo hoje e não conseguiu passar de alguns quarteirões, disse que seus pés ficaram imóveis quando ele tentava prosseguir – disse Lúcio.

- O velho Dumbledore realmente sabe alguns truques.

- Bom, mas ele é um velho, e comete erros, seu plano de proteção tem alguma falha e Draco a descobrirá para nós.

- Lord Voldemort está ansioso para colocar as mãos em Harry Potter, tão longe de casa e desprevinido.

- Eu sei que está, mas ele terá que se acalmar, ainda temos muito a fazer antes do plano final.

A conversa foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Lúcio pediu que a pessoa entrasse. A porta se abriu e por ela se esgueirou uma jovem de cabelos negros e compridos, usando um vestido justo e com um ar malicioso no rosto.

- Boa tarde, Srta Parkinson – disse o homem gorducho a olhando sem disfarçar a cobiça.

- Pansy! Como você está? – perguntou Lúcio.

- Ansiosa para contribuir com o plano – respondeu ela sorrindo.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Luna e Hermione caminhavam na calçada em direção ao Hotel. Os dois garotos estavam numa conversa animada e escandalosa sobre esportes. 

- Vocês podiam parar de falar um minuto! Eu estou cansada e com dor de cabeça – disse Hermione.

- Relaxa, Mione – falou Harry – Gina e o Malfoy vão se sair bem lá na casa dos Green.

- Vamos apostar uma corrida até o Hotel? – sugeriu Luna.

- Até que é uma boa idéia – riu Harry – Pelo menos chegaremos mais rápido lá, e eu estou doido por um banho.

- Quem chegar primeiro fica com o melhor quarto. Um, dois, três e já ! – gritou Rony.

Harry e Luna dispararam a correr o máximo que podiam, Rony parou quando viu que Mione se recusara a participar, voltou correndo, pegou a garota no colo e voltou a correr.

- Ronald Weasley me ponha já no chão! – disse Hermione que sempre quis ser levada no colo em alguma situação romântica e não numa corrida pelos melhores quartos do Hotel.

- Fica quieta, acho que vamos conseguir ultrapassar a Luna.

A casa da família Green parecia ter algumas décadas, bonita, feita de lajotas escuras. As janelas eram brancas, assim como a porta, a arquitetura era comum e passaria tranqüilamente como sendo uma casa trouxa.

Draco esticou o braço e tocou a campainha, olhou para Gina, os olhos vazios de significado, provavelmente pensando no que diria lá dentro. A ruiva desviou o olhar para a maçaneta e ela rodou instantaneamente revelando um senhor de cabelos brancos, vestindo calças marrons e uma blusa xadrez. Ele estava um pouco acima do peso, as bochechas vermelhas de fôlego contido, provavelmente apressara o passo para atender a porta.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Green. Sou Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio Malfoy, o senhor deve se lembrar de mim – disse o loiro seguindo as boas maneiras.

O velho apertou os olhos examinando o garoto e exclamou repentinamente:

- Draco Malfoy, ah claro, eu me lembro, veio com o seu pai naquele verão. Ora, ora, você mudou rapaz. E quem é essa? Sua namorada? – disse o senhor bem humorado olhando para Gina que repentinamente ficou da cor dos cabelos.

- Sim, Vírginia Weasley – falou Draco e envolveu a mão da ruiva com seus dedos frios.

- Olá Srta. Weasley! Bom, vocês não querem entrar? Aproveitam e me contam o que estão fazendo por aqui – disse ele e indicou o interior da casa.

A casa por dentro não era muito diferente do seu exterior, simples e de aparência trouxa. Gina se pegou pensando se a famosa auror não teria pais trouxas ou abortados. Ela podia ter feito mais algumas reflexões sobre o assunto, mas ela estava desconfortável demais para pensar, sentando ao lado de Draco num sofá enquanto ele ainda segurava firmemente a mão dela.

- E então jovens? Dessa vez não sou eu que estou precisando de um favorzinho do seu pai, não é mesmo? Eu não me esqueci, foi uma grande ajuda, sempre tinha problemas de atravessar aquele carregamento de vassouras pela fronteira, a fiscalização é muito exagerada.

- Concordo plenamente, que bom que pudemos ajudar Sr. Green – falou Draco em um tom sério, quase rude – Dessa vez nós é que estamos precisando de ajuda, na verdade precisamos de informações.

- Informações, é? Isso é bom, informações não são galeões! – disse ele e riu da própria rima.

- Bom, é que eu estou dando início ao curso de Auror – falou Gina sem excitação na voz – E muita gente tem comparado o meu estilo ao da sua filha, inclusive os mesmo problemas que ela teve no início do curso, todos me aconselharam a procura-la para tentar resolver isso.

- Não tenho nada a falar sobre a minha Fay – disse o velho com a cara séria, o sorriso tinha abandonado seu rosto.

- Por favor, Sr. Green. Isso é realmente importante para Virgínia, faz parte da carreira dela, do sonho dela. Pense na sua filha, muitas pessoas a ajudaram também, o senhor pode retribuir isso – falou Draco

- Não, eu não posso. Foi uma decisão dela se afastar da comunidade bruxa e ela tem todo o direito de fazer isso.

- Mas o senhor sabe aonde ela está? – perguntou Gina.

- Não vou dizer nada.

- Quem sabe a sua esposa? – tentou Draco

O velho respirou profundamente, relaxou de volta na poltrona, reflexões pareciam correr aceleradas em sua mente.

- Emily, minha esposa, está morta – disse ele tristemente

- Eu sinto muito Sr. Green – disse Draco.

Malfoy estava momentaneamente desnorteado, não porque ele se importava com a morte da senhora, mas porque não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Gina soltou a mão que ele segurava e isso só intensificou a sensação que ele sentia.

- Fazem poucos meses, uma perda lamentável, mas a idade chega para todos nós – acrescentou o Sr. Green como se tentasse se conformar.

- Sentimos muito mesmo. Quando Fay esteve aqui após o falecimento da Sra. Green, ela não lhe deixou nenhum endereço?

- Eu nunca visitei Fay, nem entrei em contato, ela sempre veio até nós. Ela não deixou nenhum endereço e nem poderia, ela tem um fiel segredo para o lugar onde mora – disse o senhor agora menos acuado, depois da repentina emoção gerada pela lembrança da esposa.

- Um fiel segredo? – perguntou Gina, sua mente agora trabalhando mais rápido sem o incômodo da mão gelada de Draco – E quem é essa pessoa?

- Eu não sei – disse ele e parecia sincero – Ela não tinha muitos amigos, era bem concentrada em seu trabalho.

- Nenhuma idéia para nos dar? Talvez um nome, alguma hipótese.

- Sinto muito, não sei.

- E quando foi a última vez em que ela esteve aqui?

- Há duas semanas.

- E disse quando voltava?

- Não, acredito que vá levar mais alguns meses.

- Bom Sr. Green, muito obrigada pela ajuda – disse Draco levantando-se – Sinto muito pela perda, você sabe, minha família estará sempre a sua disposição.

* * *

Luna estava distraída lendo uma revista em uma das três camas de solteiro do quarto, Gina estava em outra pintando as unhas do pé com o esmalte que comprara na Albert Cuyp e Hermione sentada numa poltrona, ouvia com atenção a ruiva narrar a visita ao Sr. Green. 

- Então Fay Green tem um fiel segredo? – perguntou Hermione quando Gina havia acabado de narrar os acontecimentos da visita ao Sr. Green – Uma única pessoa capaz de falar ou escrever a localização do lugar em que ela mora.

- Exato, o que faz sentido, né? Nenhum detetive ter descoberto nada até hoje. Aposto que o pai dela não deve ter contado sobre a existência de um fiel segredo para nenhum deles.

- Bom, o que temos que descobrir agora é quem são os amigos mais próximos que ela teve. Amanhã vou encontrar uma biblioteca bruxa e descobrir os nomes de quem trabalhou e estudou com ela, teremos uma base para começar.

A porta do quarto foi aberta com força, Draco Malfoy entrou por ela mal humorado, sem pedir licença, ou se importar com qualquer coisa. Ele estava descalço e sem camisa, exibindo uma musculatura definida, mas sem exageros e a linha preta aparente pela calça jeans larga que sugeria o início de sua roupa de baixo. Nas mãos parecia haver uma toalha e uma muda de roupa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione escandalizada.

Gina olhava para o garoto espantada, não pintava mais as unhas dos pés, o pincel agora dava tons de cor de rosa ao espaço entre os seus dedos. Luna, no entanto, parecia achar perfeitamente normal a invasão e sem despregar os olhos da revista disse:

- Ah olá, Draco.

- O Weasley levou horas para desvendar como se ligava a água quente e agora o Potter parece ter morrido afogado lá dentro, eu vou tomar banho aqui e vou tomar agora.

Mione e Gina estavam ainda tão surpresas que nem tiveram tempo de argumentar algo antes que ele entrasse no banheiro delas e batesse a porta.

* * *

Rony e Harry já estavam vestidos e agora procuravam alguma coisa interessante na televisão à cabo do quarto. 

- Onde será que o Malfoy foi? – perguntou Rony

- Deve ter ido arranjar um quarto só pra ele – falou Harry.

- Duvido, esses eram os últimos, você ouviu o cara da recepcção.

- Então não sei – falou ele quando mudou o canal para um daqueles programas chatos de perguntas e respostas.

- Uma droga eles não terem descoberto nada de útil com o pai da Fay Green.

- Acho que podemos esquecer isso por hoje – falou ele desistindo e largando o controle - Podíamos dar uma volta na cidade e arranjar alguma coisa pra comer. Vamos falar com as garotas?

- Pra que sair com as garotas? Podíamos é ir dar uma espiada no Distrito da Luz Vermelha! – disse Rony animado.

* * *

Quinze minutos mais tarde Draco saiu do banheiro, dessa vez completamente vestido, esfregando a toalha na cabeça para enxugar os cabelos e espalhando um cheiro de colônia masculina no quarto. 

- E então, Sr. Malfoy? O banho que o senhor solicitou estava de seu gosto? A água estava na temperatura adequada? – ironizou Gina.

- Um bom banho – disse ele indiferente – Teria sido melhor se eu não tivesse que ficar olhando pra coisas nojentas abandonadas dentro do Box.

Draco jogou algo em Gina. A garota gritou horrorizada com a sensação de uma coisa molhada, seria um bicho? Hermione correu para acudi-la, enquanto Draco deixava o quarto. Mas não era um bicho, e a ruiva de repente percebeu que seria muito melhor se fosse um. Malfoy havia jogado nela a calcinha que ela havia esquecido no Box, branca, com uma cereja estampada atrás e dentro da fruta a letra G, em vermelho.

* * *

Rony e Draco concordaram pela primeira vez sobre alguma coisa, deveriam ir até o Distrito da Luz Vermelha. As garotas não pareciam muito felizes com a idéia e Harry estava mais interessado na pizza que haviam acabado de pedir para o garçom. 

- Acho que vai ser bem interessante – falou Luna que havia escolhido um vestido azul como visual noturno, mas sem abandonar as botas novas.

- Só se você estiver falando no sentido cultural, né? – acrescentou Hermione.

- Gina, você está tão calada. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada – disse ela.

- Ela está com vergonha, Potter. Porque mostrou a calcinha pra mim – disse Draco.

- É melhor você explicar isso agora! – falou Rony pegando a faca que estava ao lado de seu prato e apontando para Draco do outro lado da mesa.

- Não foi nada disso – falou Gina vermelha.

O que Harry estaria pensando dela? Não queria ter que explicar a história para todos, já era constrangedor demais ter acontecido.

- Rony, Malfoy está só provocando você. Nada disso aconteceu – interviu sabiamente Hermione.

- Se vocês querem acreditar nisso – Draco deu de ombros.

- Ah cala a boca! A pizza chegou – falou Harry.

As conversas cessaram enquanto todos enchiam a barriga e depois de pagarem a conta, quando já era quase meia noite voltaram para as ruas.

- E então, Malfoy? Aonde fica? – perguntou Rony ansioso.

- Weasley, Weasley, você tem a impaciência dos virgens estampada em cada uma das suas ações.

- Eu não estou impaciente – mentiu Rony – Só quero conhecer o lugar.

- Não vai escolher nenhuma garota? – perguntou Draco.

- Talvez não – falou Rony fingindo indiferença.

- Ah que isso! O seu amiguinho nunca iria te perdoar – disse o loiro e olhou para as calças de Rony e perguntou olhando para elas – E você o que pensa disso tudo?

- Sabe Malfoy, não é nada fácil ser o órgão sexual do Ronald. Nada acontece comigo nunca, parece que estou em coma. Isso é tortura! Eu juro que se nada acontecer logo eu vou empacotar minhas bolas e ir embora! – disse Draco mudando a voz e arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Mas porque você não se preocupa com a sua própria vida? Você está todo animadinho também e todos sabem que você tem namorada – disse Rony.

- Você vai trair a Parkinson? – perguntou Luna diretamente

- Claro que não, não é traição se as pessoas estão em códigos de área diferentes.

- Isso não existe, Malfoy! – falou Gina horrorizada.

- Bom, ok, não existe. Mas dormir com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo não é traição, uma anula a outra. É matemática simples e ninguém pode contestar – concluiu ele.

Viraram a esquina e sabiam, haviam chegado porque absolutamente toda a iluminação era vermelha. A profusão de bares e boates era incrível, todos com letreiros luminosos e chamativos. Alguns prédios possuíam vitrines de vidro que exibiam lindas moças em trajes mínimos. O barulho era alto e músicas diferentes se misturavam, o vai e vem de pessoas era desnorteante. Alguns policiais se destacavam no meio da multidão.

- Eu adoraria rir vendo vocês atrás das grades – falou Draco - Mas isso provavelmente tornaria a viagem mais longa. Então, tomem cuidado com os policiais, eles não gostam muito que consumam drogas do lado de fora dos estabelecimentos, principalmente se forem coisas pesadas.

- Ninguém vai consumir drogas aqui, Malfoy – disse Hermione decidida.

- Fale por você – disse Rony.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** As coisas pegam fogo no Distrito da Luz Vermelha. Brigas e estranhas aproximações. Segredos sobre o passado de Fay Green são revelados. Lucio Malfoy e seus capangas dão continuidade ao seu plano sinistro. Gina descobre os estragos que a tequila pode fazer. Rony aprende algumas lições sobre topless. E Draco, bom, Draco está no próximo capítulo, então, quem liga pro enredo?

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Finalmente saiu o segundo capítulo! Já estava todinho na minha cabeça, só faltava o tempo para escrever. Fiquei mais motivada ainda a atualizar por causa dos e-mails maravilhosos e as reviews que recebi. Espero que estejam gostando! E aí o que acharam? Deixem review! 

**Nota da Beta Reader:** Fimm... Do capítulo pelo menos... Hhauhauahuaha... E não sei se serei convidada para betar o próximo capítulo... Eu adoraria xD Espero q tenham gostado e eu também estou ansiosa para saber o que irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos... Bjo Bjo...

* * *

**Tudo e Mais Um Pouco:**

Sobre o Aeroporto de Heathrow: Descobri que ele é o maior aeroporto do mundo em tráfego de passageiros internacionais e que fica em Londres (se é mesmo perto do Beco Diagonal é um mistério) o que acabou servindo direitinho para a história.

Sobre Amsterdã: A cidade tem fama de liberal por ter legalizado a prostituição e o consumo de drogas. Mas além dessa fama inicial, o que se tem é uma cidade histórica, belíssima e super organizada. Separei algumas fotos pra quem quiser ter uma idéia:  
Montagem com várias fotos:  
http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/amsterdam1.jpg (una os 3 espaços)  
Amsterdã à noite:  
http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/amsterdam2.jpg (una os 3 espaços)  
Amsterdã à noite 2:  
http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/amsterdam3.jpg (una os 3 espaços)

Sobre Albert Cuyp Market: É a feira mais famosa de Amsterdã, super movimentada e vende de tudo.  
Montagem com várias fotos:  
http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/estradas/albert.jpg (una os 3 espaços)

Sobre o Distrito da Luz Vermelha: eu conto no próximo capítulo!

**Músicas que embalaram o capítulo:**

Kayne West ft. – All Falls Down: Gosto dessa música para as cenas dos aeroportos e do avião. Tem um duplo sentido nesse "falls down" que se encaixa na fanfic, o óbvio medo de Rony e Luna de que o avião caísse, e o caráter pessimista que esse ínicio de viagem tem, todo mundo contrariado e tudo meio que fadado ao fracasso.  
Para ouvir: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?vC-QDDZd59Mc (una os 3 espaços)

Maroon 5 – Sunday Morning: Escolhi essa para as compras na Albert Cuyp Market pela sonoridade, gosto desse tom de descontração da música e imagino que representa o que os personagens sentiam enquanto faziam compras.  
Para ouvir: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?vCVU-H98AXY (una os 3 espaços)

Spliknot – Vermilion Pt 2: A visita à casa do Sr. Green tem um tom meio ambíguo, embora ele seja um cara divertido, acho que o que prevalece é o sentimento de saudade da esposa e da filha que está distante, então acho que Vermilion caiu bem.

Corinne Bailey – Put Your Records On: Essa é com certeza a música que estava tocando no quarto do hotel onde estavam Mione, Luna e Ginny pintando as unhas!  
Para ouvir: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?vX7LcsRQVcsw (una os 3 espaços)

The Killers – Somebody Told Me: Estava tocando na pizzaria em que eles jantaram, tem um ritmo animado que acho que combina com o início da noite deles, ou pelo menos, até acharem o Distrito da Luz Vermelha.  
Para ouvir: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?vs9Nu1Q5gQc (una os 3 espaços)

**Citações e Referências:**

"_It's never cheating when you're in a different area code, not to mention a different state (…) __L__et's say that you were sleeping with two girls at the same time, it- it wouldn't be cheating because they would cancel each other out.__"_ Do filme Road Trip

"_It ain't easy beings Josh's penis. Nothing has happened for two months it feels like I'm in a coma. I wish I was your dick EL, because this is torture. If something doesn't happen soon, I'm just going to pack up my balls and leave.__"_ Do filme Road Trip

Muitas piadas e coisas engraçadas da história eu já li ou ouvi em algum lugar, eu tento me lembrar de tudo, mas nem sempre consigo. Algumas coisas que o Draco disse como comissário de bordo, por exemplo, foram casos reais de coisas que já foram ouvidas em aviões, eu vi em algum lugar que eu não lembro onde hehe.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mariana, Juliana, Debby, Isabelle e Astrid: **Pelos melhores e mais reconfortantes e-mails, pela ajuda com a denúncia, pelas palavras de motivação e por serem leitoras fiéis e super fofas.

**Debby: **Por betar esse capítulo me privilegiando com comentários inteligentes e ótimas tiradas cômicas. E é claro, por vir lá de Aracaju me fazer companhia em novembro e conhecer o que é que os cariocas têm! hahaha

**À todos que denunciaram a fanfic-plágio e me mandaram e-mails:** Me fizeram perceber que realmente tenho que dedicar mais atenção à isso aqui.

**Thiago: **Por estar sempre disposto a me ajudar. Obrigada por tudo! Te amo.


End file.
